


The "Captivating" Robins

by BatmanofGotham



Series: Time Travelers [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Death-threats, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: "Arrgg!" Jason growled, repeatedly banging his head against the wall. It had been four hours, twenty minutes and twenty-two seconds since he had been captured taken from his timeline and imprisoned. And he was bored out of his mind. "Hey, Little Wing!" An overly cheerful voice rang out. Did he mention that Dick, as freaking Robin was here too? Except for it wasn't the Robin that he had briefly known. There were a few costume differences, say, without the overly bright yellow cape? Or maybe without the freaking green scaly undies that he had to wear?..."Demon Brat, what the hell?" The hooded figure managed to get an elbow free, hitting the first one in the face. "Ow! Fuck, Demon Baby!" The hooded figure wriggled around in the other's grasp, "Release me this instant, Todd! I need to go murder Drake!"





	

"Arrgg!" Jason growled, repeatedly banging his head against the wall. It had been four hours, twenty minutes and twenty two seconds since he had been ~~captured~~ taken from his timeline and imprisoned. And he was bored out of his mind. "Hey Little Wing!" An overly cheerful voice rang out. "Go away, _Dick_!" He yelled back. Did he mention that Dick, as freaking _Robin_ was here too? Except for it wasn't the Robin that he had briefly known. There were a few costume differences, say, _without the overly bright yellow cape?_ Or maybe without _the freaking green scaly undies that he had to wear?_ At least in his universe, Jason could take some comfort in knowing that Dick had also worn the pants. But no, this Dick had a toned down light yellow cape, and generally black and dark red kevlar. 

"Stop banging your head against the wall, Jay. We can't risk whoever captured us coming to check up." Another voice sounded in the cell. Jason resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall again. And did he mention he had a fucking Replacement? And guess what the replacement had said when he first saw him, "But..You're dead!" Yeah, that was a great moral booster. Especially after he had demanded to know and Tim, who was apparently the new Robin, told him that he was replaced a few months after his death. And he wouldn't tell him _how_ he died, saying it would "mess with the timeline". Plain awesome.

"Shut the fuck up, Replacement!" He growled back, head on the wall and eyes tightly clenched shut. The Replacement frowned slightly, ignoring Jason's vulgar words and telling Dick, "I can't hack the systems here fast enough. They're in an alien language, with tech decades in the future. It might be easier if we did it together." 

"Tt. I see you are as incompetent as aways, Drake. Running to Grayson to solve all your problems." Damian, who was apparently _Bruce's illegitimate son with Talia Al Ghul, as in the daughter of the Demon's Head. (Seriously B?)_ jabbed. Tim frowned, standing up. "I don't even know you! Why do you hate me that much?" Damian shifted in the only dark corner of the small stone cell. _He really is Bruce's son._ "You're the _imposter._ You took over Father's company! " 

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Would you two stop bickering like little children and actually figure out a plan to contact this world's Batman?" "Fuck you, Todd. You're the one wearing the scaly undies." Damian growled. Tim huffed in response to Jason, "He is a little kid." That was apparently the last straw as Damian let out an animalistic roar, jumped up and charged Tim, knife in hand. Tim drew out a bo-staff. Jason sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_Less than a day ago, in Jason Todd's Timeline_

"HEEYAH!" Robin crashed through the skylight of the window, Batman following close behind. "You guys having a party? I guess our invite got lost!' The villains immediately growled, their thugs shooting at the Dynamic Duo. It was going to be an awesome night.

...

Robin brushed off some imaginary dust off his suit. "Well, that was nice." Batman agreed, "Nice work, Robin." Suddenly, a bright light appeared, blinding Batman momentarily as he yelled out urgently, "Robin! Take cover!" When the light disappeared, Robin was gone. Batman stared at the spot where Robin had disappeared for a moment, then lifted his hand up to his comm link. "Alfred, Robin's been kidnapped. I'm contacting Zatara. " Immediately after, he spoke again, "Batman to Zatara. Priority Alpha. Come to Gotham right now." 

Moments later, Zatara walked out of a portal, looking massively unhappy about being woken up, "What's the hurry?" "Robin's missing. Taken by--" Batman paused, "--Some sort of white light. " Zatara closed his eyes, feeling the area. "I can feel the residue magic here." His eyes glowed, literally, "And I know who it is." 

_Somewhere_

Robin landed on his butt on a cold stone floor. Internally grumbling, he quickly jumped up to his feet, looking around. This was probably another situation where a magic user abducted Robin and then Batman came and crashed the party. There seemed to be nobody he... "Nice undies." A voice jabbed at him in the dark. Jason whipped around, "Who's there?" A figure stepped out of the dark.

"I'm Robin." The figure was a boy around ten years old. With a hood over his head and significantly toned down costume. Including actual pants." I already checked for bugs. There aren't any. We were probably each taken from our timelines. Since only Todd and Grayson wore that horrible underwear--" The boy who claimed to be Robin shuddered, "Thank God that Father didn't make me wear it. I would've paid to see Drake in them, though," He mused, " Anyways, Grayson was a lot slimmer when he was Robin, so you're probably Todd." 

Jason held up a hand, trying to make sense of the whole situation." Wait, so you're saying that you're Robin, there was at least one Robin after me, and that none of them had to wear the scaly undies? And you're B's _son? With who?! "_ The boy frowned at him, "Yes, yes, yes, and my name was Damian Al Ghul." Jason stumbled back, "Bruce and Talia had a fucking son?!" "Tt. I would have thought that was obvious. Then again, you're Todd, so I shouldn't be surprised at your lack of intellect in general." The boy, Damian, sighed. "Honestly, I still wonder why Father even bothered." 

Jason frowned for a bit, processing the words, then jolted forwards, "Hey! You little..!"

_Tim Drake's Timeline_

Tim blocked Dick's spinning kick with his bo-staff, then fended off Dick's escrima stick attack. He then unbalanced Dick by ducking down and sweeping his legs out from under him. Dick gracefully somersaulted up, flipping over Tim's head, landing a kick to his back. Tim went down face-first. Dick knelt on his back, twisting an arm around and pressing an escrima to his neck. "I yield." Tim announced, groaning, "How do you keep on winning?.

Dick smiled good-naturedly and got up, "Hey, you're getting there, Tim." Tim sighed, subtly glancing over at the glass case that held the dead Robin's uniform, battered and blood-stained. They all noticed how everything in the cave revolved it. "I just hope it's good enough for...him." Tim sighed again. "But I'll never live up to Bruce's standards." Before Dick could even say anything, they were interrupted by Bruce heading over, dressed in a fancy suit.

"Dick, Tim, I have to attend the Wayne charity Gala, and I had Alfred prepare suits for you as well." Alfred had suddenly appeared behind Tim, holding a tray of tea and cookies. None of the three batted an eye. They were already used to Alfred suddenly appearing in places with his Ninja-Alfred Powers. After a first few times of elevated blood pressure, Tim was used to it as well. Everyone all took several cookies at once because nothing could beat Alfred's cookies. Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Indeed, Master Dick and Master Tim. They are rather nice suits as well. "

Dick groaned, barely managing to swallow the cookies, "C'mon Bruce. I know you hate to socialize with the socialite, but did you have to drag us down too?" Bruce opened his mouth indignantly, but before he could reply, a bright white light filled the room, Before Dick could finish yelling, "Tim, get down!" The light disappeared, and Tim with it. Alfred had dropped his tray, and Dick looked mournfully at the cookies on the ground. "Wow, he really went to extensive lengths to not go. " Bruce ignored him, rushing to the Batcomputer with Dick and Alfred following closely behind. "Batman to Zatanna. Priority Alpha. Message: Sister cities." 

_Somewhere_

Tim happened to land oh-so-gracefully on his butt on ice cold stone floor. He looked around cautiously, and seeing nothing, stood up and dusted himself off. Suddenly, he heard a muffled growling from a dark corner of the spacious stone cell. "Who's there?" He yelled, whipping out his bo-staff with one hand, unwilling to let go of Alfred's awesome cookies. Suddenly, a guy toppled out of the dark, wrestling with another guy, who was wearing a dark hood. The first one had his hand tightly clenched around the hooded one's mouth and was physically wrapping himself around the hooded one like an octopus, pinning his arms and legs against his torso. Tim was too stunned to move. _What the crap?_

Mysterious Guy A suddenly cried out in pain, releasing the hooded one's mouth, "Demon Brat, what the hell?" Mysterious Guy B, the hooded one, managed to get an elbow free, hitting the second one in the face. "Ow! Fuck, Demon Baby!" The hooded one wriggled around in the other's grasp, "Release me this instant, Todd! I need to go murder Drake while he still can!" Okay, now that got Tim's attention fast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue. Please comment or/and leave kudos!


End file.
